


right in the middle

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [30]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He realizes Jay’s trying to communicate something from the way he’s stomping on his foot and Steph’s eyebrows are <i>definitely</i> trying to say something, but he doesn’t get it. Last weekend he invited the cleaning lady to go out dancing with them. They didn’t have a problem with <i>that.</i> </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	right in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Dickie.

Dick’s walking out of the mall, one arm slung around Jason, the other one around Steph, when the three of them literally run straight into Apollo. 

“Oof,” Jason says. “Dickie, fuckin’ watch where you’re -- uh.”

Steph snorts between them and pulls out her phone. 

“Oh hey!” Dick says, grinning. There are price stickers all over his face and in his hair. “I know you.”

Apollo just smiles back at him. It’s a nice kind of smile, the kind that makes you feel like you’ve done something special even though you’re just standing there like a dumbass with price stickers on your forehead. 

“And I know you,” Apollo says back. 

“Um,” Jay says and elbows Dick in the ribs and oh yeah, manners and stuff. 

“Right,” Dick says. “This is Apollo, Jay. Apollo, this is my entourage.”

Jay smacks him on the back of the head for that, but at least it knocks one of the stickers out of his hair. 

“Nice to meet you all,” Apollo says politely. “I’ll let you get back to your night.”

“Hey, weren’t you like...going somewhere?” Dick asks. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to mention that or not, but -- oh well, it’s out there now. 

“Monday,” Apollo says. “Tonight was my last night at the gym.”

“Cool,” Dick grins. “We were just about to meet up with M at the club. Hey, you should come with us!”

“Uh,” Jay mutters next to him. “Dickie, I don’t --”

“Thanks for the invite,” Apollo laughs softly. “But I don’t --”

“You should!” Dick says. He realizes Jay’s trying to communicate something from the way he’s stomping on his foot and Steph’s eyebrows are _definitely_ trying to say something, but he doesn’t get it. Last weekend he invited the cleaning lady to go out dancing with them. They didn’t have a problem with _that._ “You’re leaving in two days. You should go out with a bang. Or, you know, at least covered in sweat and glitter, right?”

Apollo smiles and shakes his head. “I really shouldn’t.”

“Oh come on,” Dick says. “You _can_ dance, can’t you?”

Those, apparently, were the magic words. 

 

: : :

 

“I tried,” Jason tells M when he finds him at the bar, ahead of Dick and Apollo. “Just. You know. He’s an idiot. I mean, you’re dating him so you should definitely know that by now.”

“What,” M says, setting down his beer. “Are you talking about?”

“That,” Jason says and points behind him and M turns in his seat and sees Dick walking in with fucking _Apollo._

“Oh christ jesus,” M mutters and picks his drink back up, knocking it all back at once. 

“Heh,” Jason says, then claps him on the shoulder. “Well. Have fun with that.”

M watches him disappear into the sea of bodies on the dance floor, then turns to look at Dick and Apollo as they walk up to him. Apollo looks a bit sheepish, as he probably should, and Dick looks as fucking clueless as ever. 

“Hey,” he says, leaning over M to steal his beer, frowning when he tips it up and there’s nothing in it. 

“Hey,” M says, looping his arm around Dick’s waist. “Who’s your friend?”

Dick snorts. “I ran into him in the mall and invited him to come out with us.”

“Of course you did,” M says, then turns to Apollo. “Let me talk to him for a second?”

“Sure,” Apollo says, giving him that painstakingly familiar smile that always twists him up inside. “And...sorry.”

M shakes his head and Apollo just nods and walks off to give them some privacy.

“Dick,” M says, setting both hands on Dick’s hips and yanking him between his legs. “Wanna tell me what you’re doing?”

“Well I’m not drinking something that tastes like skittles, that’s for sure,” Dick pouts. 

“ _Dick_ ,” M says. “You invited my ex to come dancing with us. You don’t think that’s, I don’t know, _messed up_?”

“Is it?” Dick asks, running his fingers over the gelled tips of M’s hair. “I was just trying to be nice. He’s leaving Monday, you know.”

“Yes,” M says. “I know.”

“I just thought. I mean.” Dick stops. Looks at him. Sighs. “Oh wow, that is kind of messed up, isn’t it?”

M can’t help it; he laughs at him. He laughs, then drags Dick down and kisses him, tasting coffee and jolly ranchers on Dick’s tongue. It’s truly disgusting. 

“Hey,” he says, flagging down the bartender. “Get this one something bright blue with a pink umbrella in it.”

“I really was just trying to be nice,” Dick says after he takes his drink, bumping his nose on the umbrella when he goes for the straw.. “I wasn’t really...thinking.”

“No shit,” M grins. “And it’s fine. I mean, it’s a little awkward but whatever. You’re right. He should have fun before he has to leave.”

Dick sits half on M’s lap as he works on his drink and a few minutes later Apollo walks up to them. He looks kind of miserable and it twists something up in M’s chest. It just reminds him that Apollo’s going to be leaving, that for the first time they’re not going to be mere minutes away from each other. 

“I think I’m just going to go. I still have to --”

“Bullshit,” M says. “It’s Friday night and you came here to dance.”

Then he plucks Dick’s drink out of his hand and pushes him out of his lap. 

“You both know I hate to dance,” he says. “So go. Have at it.”

“M,” Apollo starts, but Dick drank his Hurricane so fast he pretty much lit up as soon as M said the word “dance.” He drags Apollo out to the floor like the overeager child he is and M sighs and waves the bartender down for another beer. 

 

: : :

 

M talks to Roy for a bit while Dick and Apollo are out there, but once a few people scatter and he’s got a good line of sight, M just kind of trails off in the middle of his sentence. 

“Haha, holy shit,” Roy laughs next to him when he follows M’s gaze across the floor where Dick and Apollo are dancing. Dick’s plastered up against Apollo’s chest, his arm slung back around his neck, and Apollo has one hand on Dick’s hip, the other flat on his belly as they move to the music. They both just pretty much _glisten_ with sweat. 

It’s not _new_ exactly. He’s seen both of them dance before. He knows how they can _move_ , but seeing them like this. Seeing them _together_ is just something his mind almost can’t process. 

“Hold this,” M says, shoving his half empty beer against Roy’s chest and just walks off, making his way across the floor toward them. 

Dick doesn’t even see him, doesn’t know he’s come up until M gets right up to him and grabs him around the waist, his hands resting above Apollo’s on Dick’s hips. 

“Having fun?” He leans in and asks next to Dick’s ear and Dick just grins at him and loops his arms around M’s neck, grinds against his thigh. M tips Dick’s chin up and licks into his mouth, tastes sweat and booze, and when he pulls away Apollo’s just staring at the two of them like -- almost like he’s jealous. Only the thing is, M can’t really tell which one of them he’s jealous _of._

“This was fun,” Apollo says over the music. “Thanks for the invite, Dick. I really gotta head out though.”

M opens his mouth to protest, but changes his mind. He just nods instead and Dick says something ridiculous to Apollo about a Katy Perry song that M doesn’t understand and Apollo just laughs and waves goodbye before making his way out. 

“Hey,” Dick grins after Apollo’s gone, pressing himself up against M. “I thought you didn’t like to dance.”

“I don’t,” M growls, leaning down to bite at Dick’s throat. “Like watching _you_ though.”

“M,” Dick says impatiently when M’s hands slide down his back and squeeze his ass, making Dick grind against his thigh even harder. “Can we --”

M just nods and grabs Dick around the wrist, dragging him through the club and into the men’s room. 

“This is such a stereotype,” M grumbles as he pushes Dick up against the stall wall and bites at the back of his neck. He tears open the small packet of lube in his pocket and coats his fingers in it, turning Dick’s head so he can kiss him, sloppy and open mouthed, as he works him open with his fingers. Dick’s still pretty loose from M fucking him before work that before, from the quickie they had one M’s lunch break. 

When Dick starts making those little impatient whimpering noises against his mouth, M pulls his fingers out and rolls on a condom, using the rest of the lube to slick himself up before grabbing Dick’s hips and slowly sliding into him. 

“God,” he breathes out against the back of Dick’s neck. “God _damn._ ”

Dick just whimpers and reaches back for him, digging his short nails into M’s hip. “Fuck me.”

“Oh hell,” M groans and does exactly what Dick asks, pulls out slowly then just starts fucking into him, covering Dick’s mouth with his hand so everyone doesn’t hear him. “Looked so fucking good out there, baby. You like having Apollo’s hands all over you?”

Dick moans against his hand, clenches around him. 

“Fuck yeah, you did,” M murmurs. “You two make a pretty fucking picture, Dick.”

He tries not to think about how pretty they’d look doing other things, but it’s difficult not to. They were pretty much fucking on the dancefloor anyway. 

“M,” Dick gasps when M’s hand slips off his mouth. “ _Please_ \--”

“Shh,” M says and reaches around to get his hand on Dick’s cock, jerk him off in time with his thrusts. “Christ, you feel so good around me. I think you need to let me be in you all the damn time.”

“Yeah,” Dick says. “Yeah, please. _God,_ , M.”

“Mm,” M says. “I know that sound. Give it to me, Dick.”

He pounds into Dick so hard the hinges on the stall rattles and M doesn’t know which one of them comes first, just that he sinks his teeth into Dick’s shoulder and when he finally comes back to consciousness, his hand is sticky and they’re both shaking and covered in sweat. 

 

: : :

 

“Still think you know what you’re doing?” Roy asks M when he goes back to the bar for another beer later.

“Please,” M says, tipping his beer back as he watches Jason and Dick argue with the DJ about what song to play next. “You’re an idiot if you thought I ever did.”


End file.
